Episode 164 (11th September 1986)
Plot Simon practices his song on the synthesiser, trying out different melodies. Den does not appreciate the noise. He also ignores a postcard from Angie in Disneyland, telling him how much she misses and loves him. Kathy also gets a postcard from Angie, while Ian is deflated when he does not get one from Sharon. Ethel tries to talk to Dr. Legg about her wrist, which she has hurt, but Dot interrupts her to talk about her medical problems. Dr. Legg does not have time for either of them, having learnt from the Family Practitioners Committee that he cannot has an assistant at the surgery unless he pays for it himself. Mehmet refuses to give up on Mary so invites her to the café to keep him company for his night shift at Ozcabs. Harry's superfluous comments about Simon's song get on Kelvin's nerves. Simon gives Lofty and Michelle an Ali Baba laundry basket as a wedding present. Den catches Lofty reading whilst he is working and is unimpressed. Michelle tells Pauline that she should not be entering the Glamorous Granny competition as she is too young. Arthur tells Pauline he wants her to enter the competition as it will boost her morale, before declaring that if he does not get a job soon he will go mad. Harry tells Ian he got a postcard from Sharon. Kelvin listens to Simon's song and adds his own vocals into it, which Simon likes. James visits The Vic while Den has Jan upstairs to himself. Den tells Jan that since Angie has been away, it has given him time to realise what he wants. He tells Jan he wants to move away, divorce Angie, and run a pub with her, also asking her to move in with him. James then disturbs their moment together and Jan flirts with James, which Den does not like. He calls Jan up on her flirting so she says that she thinks he is trying to escape his problems and perhaps his baby, but Den strongly denies her suggestion, saying the baby is not living in London. During Mehmet's night shift, Mary visits. The pair begin kissing but are interrupted by Ali and Sue. The next day, the band practice Simon's new song again, but Harry continues to make it clear he does not like the song. Sue talks with Mehmet about why it is okay for him to sleep with Mary whilst he is with Guizin. Mehmet says he likes variety, so Sue says maybe some variety would help her get pregnant, and that it would be okay if it was kept in the family. Harry's comments continue to get to Simon, and he ends up snapping at the group, giving Eddie and Kelvin some truths in the process. He is then adamant that he is quitting the group, and takes his song with him. Cast Regular cast *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Location *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I can't see you leaving Albert Square.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes